


Kiss him senseless

by Solrey



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Rawoong ftw, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Youngjo is pining hard, and wants to kiss woong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: 4 times Youngjo wanted to kiss Hwanwoong but didn't and 1 time he wanted and did it.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, RaWoong
Comments: 9
Kudos: 200





	Kiss him senseless

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... You might already know what gave me this idea. Yes the freaking video of them almost eating each other up.. ya know... because zombie's... anyways, it sparked an idea in my head. Since Youngjo liked to kiss the other's on the neck and since he has a big fat soft spot for Woongie - I made this. Youngjo pining over Woongie. :') 
> 
> Rawoong is gonna be my death sooner or later.  
And yes I ignored other stuff I wanted to write because this just had to be done, no one wrote anything with this legendary clip. :(

Gold, that's what he was in his eyes, while his worth went way beyond of it. Hwanwoong was shining where ever he was going, the area around him instantly lightning up and sometimes Youngjo thought he could see traces of golden shimmer on the things the younger touched, where he went who he touched; everything turned gold. A rare, pure golden creature named Hwanwoong and he was indefinitely drawn to him, his mind and his soul already attached to the thought of Hwanwoong being his.

Just that he isn't his. He had to remind himself more than once that he couldn't, shouldn't come to close but it was hard to do so, hard to let go of his desire, of his wishes. Youngjo wanted to pull the younger closer, tuck him under his chin and feel Hwanwoong's back against his chest, his arms around the younger and both bathing in each other's warmth. Oh how he wished for it, what he dreamed for. Sometimes he was able to do it, having the excuse of fan service as his argument, his manager calming himself down then knowing Youngjo did it for the fans.

To ease the other's minds and mask his own intentions, he started to do it to the other members too and soon he was known as the touchy one, the one who likes to hug the members, hold them close and somehow this lifted a certain weight off of his shoulders, his true intentions now better hidden behind a curtain. His love for Hwanwoong was thankfully not as obvious anymore but his longing didn't stop in the slightest, it only grew with time.

Then it happened, it hadn't been his intention but they were alone in the practice room and Youngjo was observing Hwanwoong like the younger had instructed him to do. How could he say no. Youngjo watched him, watched his every move and was like always mesmerized by him. He could never get tired of watching his crush do what he liked the most. Youngjo's eyes never left him. He saw how sweaty the younger was, how out of breath but Hwanwoong still pushed himself to go on, to go further beyond his own limits. Not sure if Hwanwoong was doing it because he would always do it when he practised when he was alone or because he was here, watching him. Nonetheless Youngjo was proud of him, of how well he was doing but scared that the younger might collapse of exhaustion sooner or later. 

Seeing his love overworking himself hurts him, he wanted nothing more than to stand up and pull Hwanwoong closer, telling him he did good and should rest but he couldn't, knowing that he might overstep the boundaries their friendship. Not knowing what he would do in the end. So all he could do was sit against the wall and watch the younger do the dance once again, the determined look in his eyes making Youngjo shudder. Hwanwoong is an amazing dancer and even though he was the older one, he had learned so much from him, he couldn't even describe his thankfulness.

It went well, the dance training that is, until Youngjo saw the time on his phone and concluded they should get back to the dorm, the end of their curfew slowly approaching. 

"Woongie, let's go home." He said when the music slowly stopped, the younger taking deep breathes, holding himself up on his knees. 

"Already?" Was all the younger could respond and Youngjo could hear the exhaustion very clearly, the tiredness in his voice. 

"Yes, you practised long today." Youngjo stood up and walked over to the boy who was able to make his heart skip a beat, even though Hwanwoong was totally oblivious to it. The rosy cheeks, the hair that was sticking to his head, the ragged breath - he loved this man way to much, loved him with every fiber of his body and Hwanwoong wasn't even aware of his internal struggle, not aware of what influence he had. "Let's go home?"

Hwanwoong hummed but the exhaustion was written all over his face so Youngjo pulled him closer, making his head lean on his shoulder so the younger wouldn't faint or fall, had a moment to catch his breath. 

"How was it?" Hwanwoong's voice was quiet and breathy but Youngjo smiled, a bubbly feeling in his chest, knowing that his opinion meant something for him. 

"You did great Woongie, don't worry. I'm proud of you." He felt how Hwanwoong lifted his head to smile at him, his eyes twinkling and Youngjo noticed for the first time, how much he wanted to kiss the younger. 

"You are a sap, Hyung. Really embarrassing." Hwanwoong laughed, his eyes becoming crescents and Youngjo couldn't stop his eyes from flickering downwards, scanning the younger's cherry red lips. So kissable. So inviting. So forbidden. He wanted to feel them on his but he couldn't. Hwanwoong had noticed his silence and looked at him questioning, a raised eyebrow and Youngjo had to swallow, drowning his desires for the sake of their friendship. 

"Let me be a sap." He didn't kiss Hwanwoong on the lips, even when his heart told him to do so but he pressed his lips on Hwanwoong's forehead instead, his lips meeting the salty, warm skin but he didn't mind, instead felt content. Hwanwoong basically deflated against him, into his arms, letting him do it, knowing when to gave in into Youngjo's touch and Youngjo held him upright. It was a warm, incredible good feeling and fow now, he could life with this, life with just the lips against the forehead. Felt content when Hwanwoong didn't fight against his touch but instead clawed his shirt, a sigh leaving his mouth. Youngjo cherished every single moment he got and knew he wouldn't forget the feeling of Hwanwoong's skin against his lips any time soon. 

Soon after the incident, he had once again the desire to kiss Hwanwoong silly, leave kisses all over his face. It was when one night while they where promoting where he came to his room, knocking on his door. To be real, Youngjo hadn't expected any visitors that day so he had been comfortable reading in his bed but he still told the one who was knocking to come inside. Youngjo smiled warmly when he saw Hwanwoong slowly walking through the door and quietly closing it after him. The younger was wearing a pyjama which was definitely not his but actually Youngjo's because it was way to big on the younger and had some cute cats scattered all over it. It was definitely his but he had never missed it, not when the younger looked so incredible cute in it. Youngjo felt warm and giddy at the thought of his crush wearing his clothes, how good he looked in them and he would have captured it if it wasn't the book in his hands but his phone. Perfectly fitting to the oversized pyjama was Hwanwoong's messy bed hair, cutely sticking into different directions and his always so tired looking eyes met his, the younger looking like a whole cute baby in his eyes. 

"Hyung?" Even his voice sounded cutely tired and Youngjo couldn't stop the fond smile creeping up on his lips. "Can I sleep here tonight?" 

"Of course." Youngjo didn't even think twice before he waved the younger closer, putting his book on his nightstand and scooting closer to the wall so Hwanwoong had enough space to lie down. Slowly but surely came the younger closer to his bed, his eyes nearly closing while walking and for a moment Youngjo was scared the younger could fall asleep while walking, fortunately he didn't and arrived safely. With a 'uff' sound Hwanwoong plopped down next to him and immediately laid down, turning around, scooting closer to Youngjo. He understood, pulling him closer by his waist so the younger's back was flush against his chest, his arm wrapped protectively around Hwanwoong's body. The younger mumbled something he couldn't understand before his breath slowly got more constant, showing he was close to falling asleep. Seeing the younger so comfortable in his presence made him warm and fuzzy, his mind racing while he watched Hwanwoong's eyelids flutter. Youngjo over came the urge again to leave kisses all over his face because he was just so cute but he decided against it, not wanting to disturb the younger while getting his well deserved sleep. Not even a neck kiss. Instead he pushed himself up and planted a butterfly light kiss behind his ear, mumbling a soft 'goodnight' before he laid down again, nuzzling his nose into the other's hair and falling a sleep to the scent of Hwanwoong. 

The third time he had the strong urge to kiss Hwanwoong was when he saw tears running down the other's cheeks, pain inflicted, very vividly shown on his face. No, he wasn't a sadist, he didn't like to see Hwanwoong in pain at all. It was more of a stupid idea in his head, hoping it could distract the younger from his obvious discomfort, away from the pain which seemed to be to much to bare. Still, deep down he knew that the injury wasn't the main reason why his baby was crying, in fact it was the frustration leaking out of the younger that he had hurt himself because he couldn't get a move correctly. They had trained all together, everything went well and then suddenly Hwanwoong had slipped, ending up hurting his foot but he had sucked his tears in, not showing his discomfort in front of everyone. Youngjo had said he would take him to another room where the younger could rest while the other's should practice and Youngjo saw the other's worried gazes, gestured them he would looking out for Hwanwoong. 

The younger had broken down as soon as they had been alone in the other room, his tears just streaming down in silence and Youngjo understood him, understood the frustration of failing at something you usually excelled at. He gave the younger a moment for himself when he went and got a cold pack for his ankle. When he came back Hwanwoong was still silently crying and it was devastating seeing him in such a state, wanting nothing more than the happy, smiling Hwanwoong back he loved so much, the boy he so madly fell in love with. Seeing him hurt, hurt him too. What overcame him, he didn't know but it was out of instinct, he crouched down in front of Hwanwoong and gently lifted his hurting foot up. He first carefully removed the shoe before he also removed the sock, looking at the younger's ankle which had already started to swell. Youngjo looked up at him and saw how the other was just quietly watching him, the self-doubt the younger felt so very vivid on his face, Youngjo could feel it too. Without thinking about his next action he lifted the foot a little and placed a soft kiss on Hwanwoong's ankle, before he took the cold pack and started to cool the swelling. He heard Hwanwoong mutter a 'why hyung' under his breath but it was so quiet, he had almost missed it - but he didn't. 

Youngjo didn't know either why he had done it, he just had felt like it, felt like Hwanwoong needed some kind of affection right now and his love sick ass had blindly done it.

"Woongie, I know you are frustrated about this but don't let it get you, every mistake makes you stronger, better, wiser. It's okay to feel bad but this won't be a downfall for the Hwanwoong I know and love, so come on, cool it a little and rest well. I'll tell our manager to come by and watch after you, so stay here you hear me and don't move to much." 

If Youngjo had looked at Hwanwoong that day before he had left the room, he would have seen the faint blush decorating the younger's cheeks at his words, at the confession he had just done. Youngjo just hoped Hwanwoong didn't take him seriously and and hadn't seen his own blush. 

However, everything went on like always after the incident, Hwanwoong recovered fast to Youngjo's quick reaction and their 'Lit' promotions went well. To Moon's loved their comeback, the stages went well - even though Hwanwoong fell at the beginning at one of their fan meetings had been hilarious - and soon they would go and promote themselves in america. America! They all where already excited about it but they still had one very important thing to do, that was the Twitter Blueroom and Youngjo had been very excited. And also this went well, even though his heart was constantly beating a little to fast with Hwanwoong being so close but his face didn't reveal anything. 

That is until Hwanwoong decided to fake 'bite' him, his mouth opened in his direction and in this exact moment, everything around them became a quiet background noise, his surroundings slowing down. The younger's hand suddenly clawed a little at his shirt and Youngjo knew Hwanwoong was simply imitating a zombie but the temptation was to big to not try and do the same. He turned his head and opened his mouth, mirroring the younger, held him close with one hand around his back. Hwanwoong was the first one of the two to actually understand what they were doing in front of the cameras, knowing how suggestive it looked like and tried to pull away from him but Youngjo chased after him, his desire to kiss him - well more like bite him - overcame him so strongly, it made his mind fogged for a moment. He finally pulled away, giving the younger free.

The content smile on his lips was something he couldn't hide because the younger hadn't been embarrassed, instead just reminded him to not do stuff like this when they where live. The younger leaned over his lap and this time he hugged the younger while said one was still in his zombie role. With a warm feeling he pulled him closer and knew, he wouldn't forget this so easily, his heart beating happily in his chest. Linking his arms around the younger's chest, a warm feeling spreading in his chest.

He got scolded by their manager afterwards and he knew he deserved it but he wasn't sorry in the slightest. Not that his manager had to know that. 

To say Youngjo was content with their current skinship was correct, he loved it, knowing this had been the widest range of displaying his affection he could show on tv or livestreams. 

Apparently Hwanwoong had other thoughts about it, pulling him aside the night after the Twitter Blueroom, forcefully sitting Youngjo down on his bed while the younger looked at him. 

"Hyung what goes on in your mind, can you explain it to me?" 

"I don't know what you are talking about Woongie." 

Youngjo tried to play it cool and let not shine through how hard his heart was beating in his chest at the question, knowing very well where this conversation could lead them. Hwanwoong sighs and tips at his lips, his eyes shim.ering in the dimmed light. 

"You have been kissing me more often these days." The younger stops, coughing before he says: "Not only kissing my neck I mean. Even on the Twitter Blueroom? I saw the clip being spread all over Twitter and it looked so much like you wanted to kiss me - on my lips. Can you explain to me what goes on in you mind so I can prepare myself a little for it? My heart isn't ready for this." 

"What if I told you that I indeed wanted to kiss you?" 

"What?" Hwanwoong's eyes got wider, swallowing obviously hard. The cat was out of the bag, Youngjo just had bluntly said that out loud and now he had the trouble, because without explaining himself he wouldn't get out of it. 

"I had the urge to kiss you for a long time already, Hwanwoong. I never did it, not seriously at least. Instead I used other places to kiss you to not make you uncomfortable. But I did, didn't I? I'm sorry but I love you so much, I couldn't help it." Now it was Youngjo who was swallowing hard, knowing there was no turning back anymore. He just had confessed. "I stop it if you don't lik-" 

"No, don't stop it." 

His eyes widened at Hwanwoong's words, the butterflies starting to fly chaotically in his stomach, a certain heat spreading through his body. Had the younger really just said this? Had given his consent? Giving Youngjo his consent to kiss him? He couldn't believe his ears. Hwanwoong avoided his eyes and even though the younger was usually not one who blushed easily, a faint blush started to appear on his cheeks, on the tip of his ears and the urge to kiss the boy he loved senseless came back to him like a wrecking ball, knocking out all of his air. He abruptly stood up and just went for it like he always does, but this time he wasn't holding back anymore, knew he could go all out with his feelings this time. 

"Slap me if you don't want this." 

Was all he said before he lifted the younger's face and pressed his lips on Hwanwoong's, feeling how the younger froze at this sudden move. Youngjo's mind went blank, the lips he had chased for so long finally pressed against his and slowly, he felt how Hwanwoong reciprocates the kiss, their lips slowly working against each other's. It had been a long time since he had last kissed someone but this was way better than anything he had done before, his heart threatening to explode at every touch, with every move. Hwanwoong's hands wrapped around his back, clawing at his shirt and Youngjo smiled into the kiss, his own hand squeezing Hwanwoong's waist possessive while his other one began to play with the hair at Hwanwoong's neck. The younger sighs against his lips and Youngjo wanted nothing more than to kiss him more and more, going further than just a simple kiss but he shouldn't, they had to talk about all this first. 

So he broke their kiss, trying to catch his breath but he wasn't able to do so because Hwanwoong didn't let him. The younger tiptoed and closed the gap between their lips again, pushing them together and Youngjo felt like he would melt. Not only was he finally able to kiss Hwanwoong, his love was also initiating it himself. Felt how Hwanwoong pulled him closer, leaned in more and Youngjo would never deny him, pressing the younger closer and closer. 

Maybe his greed for the younger's lips had been something good in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SolreyItIs) and my [ CC](https://curiouscat.me/@SolreyItIs)
> 
> I know this is boring af but idk, it was just a sweet idea I had to get out of my system.. so excuse me but I didn't beta read it ahaha


End file.
